Early Childhood Education
by 24QueenMo
Summary: After an emergency arises, Annie forces Jeff to take care of her one-year-old daughter. Meanwhile, Troy and Abed try to become a Cub Scout in Shirley's pack.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's another _Community_ fic that I wrote. It's going to be a few chapters...and that's it. Just read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, of course, I own _Community_! Who do you think I am? Just a pathetic girl writing this story in her basement? Okay, I lied. I do not own anything.**

Annie paced around the study room. Up and down. Up and down. She repeated the pattern many times before realizing that Jeff Winger was leaning casually against the door.

"Oh, my God, Jeff," Annie said, sighing in relief. "I'm so glad to see you!" She waited for him to walk in before continuing. "Okay, Jeff, I need your help."

"What?" he asked.

"You know how I dropped out of high school?" she whispered.

He nodded.

"Well, I really didn't drop out because of drug use." She bit her lip. "I dropped out because I was...I was..." She couldn't say it. She took a deep breath and blurted, "Pregnant!"

"What?"

"I got pregnant, and wanted to hide it, and I thought that dropping out was the best way," she whispered.

"And why are you telling me this?" asked Jeff.

"Because I need your help. You see, I gave the baby to the father, because, as you know, he was gay and he couldn't have a baby so I was a surrogate of some sorts—I was so drunk when I made that stupid decision. But now, Xander's dead and since I'm the mother, I have to take care of the baby."

Jeff looked at her. What was he supposed to do about it?

"Jeff, I need somebody to baby-sit Lacy."

"Me? Baby-sit? Not way, Jose. Not doing that."

"Please, Jeff? I have to go to court and no one else will offer to take care of her." She gave him the _Disney Face_.

"FYI, that little _Disney Face_ isn't going to work anymore. You really ought to grow up and stop suckering everyone to do what you want with _that_ face," he said. She really ought to learn the truth. Sometimes the truth did hurt. But that's how the world works.

"But, Jeff?" she whined.

Jeff glared at her. She couldn't do this.

"Come on, Jeff, you know you want to help your friend," Annie said seductively, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Um, I'm dating someone, so that little flirting trick isn't going to work. Instead, it's turning me off." That whole sentence was a huge lie.

"You're what?"

"Nothing." Jeff walked away quickly. "Got to go to class. Catch you later."

Annie crossed her arms. Jeff was dating someone? How could that be? She sighed. It didn't matter. He always had his eyes out for Britta. Whatever.

*I*I*I*

"Jeff, I need you to help me. I mean, I really, really need you to help. I need someone to watch Lacy!" said Annie after class. "Please?" she added sweetly.

Jeff stared at her. "Fine, I'll do it," he mumbled.

"Oh, Jeff, you're the sweetest person in the world!" She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Okay, so I'll drop off her schedule at your house along with her car-seat and some toys." Annie began to ramble off a few things that the baby needed. But Jeff didn't need to hear it. Because A, he knew babies, and B, if he was stuck he could get _Babies for Dummies_ guide/book.

*I*I*I*

It was seven AM when Jeff got a phone call. He groaned and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Jeff!_"

Damn it. Annie.

"_Jeff, where the hell are you? I mean, really. I said I would drop off Lacy, but yet you're not at the door_."

"Yeah, about that..."

"Whatever. Just get your lazy butt out of bed and come to the door." And then the phone went dead.

"Girls...," Jeff muttered, rolling out of bed. He stumbled around like a drunk to find some clothes he could put on. After finding a shirt he answered the door to see Annie holding a little girl. The girl had her light brown hair in pigtails and a floral-print dress on. "Hey," Jeff mumbled. "Is this Lacy?"

"Yes, this is Lacy. Can you say hi, Lacy?" Annie asked her daughter.

Lacy didn't say anything; instead she just smiled and waved.

"She can't talk yet, I guess. I mean, I don't really know anything about her yet. So maybe you can figure her out a bit."

Jeff didn't say anything other then take the little girl from her hands.

"Thank you so much, Jeff. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

He grumbled and slammed the door in her face. This was going to be a long day.

**That's it for now. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. And I want to know if I should make it a Annie/Jeff pairing or a Jeff/Britta pairing. Okay, thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a while since I last updated and it's kinda short, but I won't give up! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Jeff came in later then ever, holding little Lacy awkwardly by the hand. (Why did the munchkin have to be so small?) The only one left in the study room was Britta.

"Oh! Look who decided to make his guest appearance," Britta remarked.

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh, Britta, you're _so_ funny!" Jeff said sarcastically.

"I—oh, my goodness, who is this little girl?" she cooed, holding her hand out for the little girl to take.

"Lacy. Her name is Lacy."

"What, your past came and bit you in the ass?" asked Britta, referring to all his past girlfriends.

"Actually no, its Annie's past that came back to bite her."

"What?" Britta wasn't one to spread gossip, but _Annie_ gossip was a different story.

"Okay, I'm not supposed to be telling this, but Annie didn't drop out of high school because she was on drugs. She dropped out because she got pregnant with Lacy over here." Jeff pointed his finger towards Lacy, who was playing with Britta's hair.

"Annie got knocked up!" Britta's head was tilted to the side.

"Yeah . . ."

"Holy cow! I can't believe this. Wow, little miss perfect got preggers."

"Yeah, yeah. Here's the bad part. Guess who's going to be 'daddy' for next day or two . . . or more."

"You?"

"Yeah. Annie is making me take care of her while she's in a custody battle of Lacy."

"Nice . . ."

"It's not nice. I have no clue about children. I mean, I don't even like them. I don't want them."

"They're not that bad."

"No, they really are."

"I don't think so. And if you need any help taking care of this adorable little girl, I'm here to help."

"Britta, if you could do that I would love you forever!"

"Really?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Who is this?" said the dean's voice. Jeff cringed. That was the last person he wanted to see and talk to. "Is this the consequence of that night in the library?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Jeff.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about."

Jeff and Britta stared at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about," said Britta.

"The hanky-panky thing that you had going on during paintball."

"How did you find out about that?" Britta questioned.

"Oh, the security tape caught it. It's now a sex tape. From what I heard, it's a hot seller on the black market," the dean said nonchalantly.

"How can you be so calm about this? I don't want to be Kim Kardashian!" Britta wailed. "I don't have a huge ass!"

"Oh, Britta, you shouldn't talk like that in front of the young children," said the dean.

"Yes, Britta," said Jeff. "We don't want Lacy to get any bad ideas, do we?"

Britta glared. "I suppose we don't want to get Lacy bad ideas." Jeff looked smug. "Jeff, you're such a jerk," she hissed as the dead walked away.

"Like I don't know that."

Her fist balled up. How could he be this way after she offered to help with Lacy?

"I'm going," she mumbles, sitting up.

"No! I need help with Lacy. She—hey! Where is she?" asked Jeff, looking around. "Oh, God, this can't be happening!"

Britta looked around too.

"She's not here," she stated.

"No kidding she's not here. Where the hell is she?"

"I'm not the one in charge of," and Britta left. "So go on and look for her."

"Thanks a lot," Jeff sarcastically called after her. "Now, if I were Lacy . . . where would I be?"

**So . . . how was it? Leave me a review and let me know! (But no flames.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know. This is way over due and super short. Ah! I'll try to update more and make the chapters longer. I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

This is not good. Annie would kill him, if she found out. He shuddered.

"Lacy," he called quietly. "Lacy! This is not funny." He looked around the study room, calling her name. He determined that she was not in the room, so he looked outside.

"Hey, Fa—_Neil_," said Jeff. "Have you seen a baby around here?"

"Oh, hi, Jeff," Neil replied. "Um, there was one outside"—he point out the door—"but I don't know what—"

"Goddamn it!" he roared. "Can this day get any worse?" Jeff stalked away, trying to go outside, but was blocked by three members of the football team.

"Where are you going, gleek?" the tall one asked.

"I'm going to find my friend's baby. And I hate Glee. Get away."

"Sure," said a shorter player. "Because it's not like you joined the Glee Club for two months and sing Bruce Springsteen songs in your car."

"Do not," Jeff lied.

"Do to," said Abed.

"Wait. Abed, what are you doing here?" asked Jeff. Abed didn't reply. Instead, all three football players and Abed threw a Slurpie in his face. "What was that?" Jeff wiped the Slurpie from his face viciously.

"I've been watching Glee lately and asked some of Troy's friends to help me pull of the Slurpie throwing. I thought it'd be more authentic if I had football players do it," said Abed.

"Get out of my way," Jeff said, annoyed, pushing the four students out of the way. "Honestly, can this day get any worse?"

"Jeffery!" a voice called. Shirley.

"Yes, Shirley," Jeff said, faking a smile.

"I was wondering—" Shirley started.

"Ooh, can't make it, I have class," he said.

"I didn't even say . . . ," she trailed off.

"It's Cub Scouts. It's every Friday at five-thirty."

"But, Jeffery—"

"Can't hear you!" he answered sarcastically. He walked through campus, looking for Lacy. Where could the little brat go? It's not like she's child, who can run, but hide because of height. This is a freaking two-year-old!

"You're definitely not getting _Father of the Year Award_," said Britta, holding Lacy.

Jeff whipped around. "You—you had Lacy all along?"

"No. I found her as I was walking out."

Jeff grabbed the baby from her hands. "And you didn't give her back?"

"I thought you wouldn't want her back. I thought it would be a weight off your shoulders."

"Well, thanks anyway," Jeff muttered, swatting Lacy's hand from his face.

"You know, you ought to be better to Lacy. I bet you that Annie would skin you alive if anything happened."

"I'm lawyer, if you do recall."

"You mean a fake lawyer, right?"

"Just . . . shut up, Britta. I have no freaking clue what to do with a child. I never had or never will have any intention on having one."

"Is there something I can do?" asked Britta.

Jeff looked at her a long time. He was going to say something he never said in his life.

"I need your help."

**Well, another Community season as come and passed. I can't believe it! Anyway . . . review, please?  
Man, it's like Team Edward-Team Jacob fight. Who should the pairing be? Jeff with Britta or Annie? **


End file.
